Cigar Lullaby
by Rydia Pryde
Summary: Drabble, fluffy one-shot. Squall comes home and muses how life goes on.


Disclaimer: Don't own FF8.

A/N: Just read, it's not what you think. Just a silly fluffy one-shot that came to mind. Hope you enjoy.

Squall set his keys down on the table wearily. He was exhausted. Not sleeping for 20 hours will do that to you. The living room was a mess, toys and books strewn across the floor, a string of clothing from the hallway, a tell tale sign of the hurried exit he had taken two days prior. He couldn't help but smile to himself when he thought about that hastened exit.

He took a quick peek into the kitchen to find it empty before heading up the stairs to the bedrooms.

He walked towards his son's room to check on him. There was a soft light coming from the room, probably the reading lamp. It was well past his bedtime, hopefully he fell asleep with it on. He went towards the room with the intention to turn it off and couldn't help but smirk at the sight before him.

On Skylar's full sized bed there were three figures. A 3 year old boy with dark hair and steel-blue eyes that were currently closed, his arm was sprawled over a tall blonde who was asleep with her glasses on. Curled next to Quistis with his head on her arm was a 4 year old boy with blonde, almost white hair, whose blue-green eyes were also closed. Quistis was snoring softly.

Squall reached over and carefully took the glasses of her face, he didn't want her to accidentally break them. He folded them and placed them on the dresser next to the bed, not having the heart to wake her. She must have been exhausted, almost 24 hours alone with two toddler boys who had too much energy for their own good? They both, for the good and the bad, took after the Y contributor of their chromosomes.

Squall shut off the light and his eyes adjusted as the moonlight flooded the room. Smiling again he left the room and padded back down the hallway and downstairs to get some food, realizing he hadn't eaten since breakfast. He opened the refrigerator, it was full of food in various ice box dishes, obviously Selphie and Irvine had been by as well and brought enough food to last them a week. He eyed some chicken and vegetables and pulled it out, scooping some onto a plate and placing it in the microwave. He was pouring a glass of water when a sound from the door interrupted him. He paused, wondering if he should reach for his gunblade.

No one was stupid enough in Balamb to try to break into the Commander's house, and there was only 3 people who would just walk in without knocking. There were only 2 that had emergency keys, since Squall was sure he had locked the door. Of those 2, only one would just walk in like he owned the place. He could guess who is was.

"I'm in the kitchen, Seifer." Squall called out quietly, not wanting to wake the sleepers upstairs.

The blonde walked in, a bottle of champagne in one hand and a box of cigars in the other, "Good, wasn't sure you'd be back yet." Seifer placed the items on the table and smirked at him, "Yeah?" He asked.

Squall smiled. Truly smiled. This was a rare occurence for him even in his wife's company and an unheard of occurence in front of Seifer. "Yeah." He responded.

Seifer smirked, "Well done, puberty boy, let's celebrate."

Squall rolled his eyes, "I didn't really do anything."

Seifer tossed him a cigar, an expensive one, and wiggled the lighter in his hand, "I'm assuming the missus would be mad if we did this inside."

Squall nodded, "You assumed right."

"Where's.."

"Skylar's room." Squall answered, not needing to hear the rest of the question.

Seifer laughed, "All 3 of them?"

They were heading towards the door when a sleepy voice stopped them, "Squall? You're back?"

Squall turned around, "Hey, didn't want to wake you, Quistis."

Quistis shook her head and headed towards her husband, "Sorry, two toddlers are exhausting! I had no idea."

Seifer smirked, snaking a hand around Quistis' waist and planting a kiss on her cheek, "Well you better get used to it."

Quistis gave her husband a kiss on the cheek in return before turning towards Squall again, "Well? Boy? Girl? How is she?"

"Girl," Squall answered, "Mom's fine."

Quistis went over and gave Squall a hug, "Congratulations. Name?"

"Julia."

Quistis smirked and held out her hand to Seifer, "You owe me 20gil..."

Seifer coughed and motions towards the door with the cigars, "Sorry, babe, but we want to celebrate like men, you mind?"

Quistis smirked, "Yeah sure... not near me though. I'm assuming Rinoa forced you to come home and sleep, Squall?"

"Yeah, she threatened to put 'Loire' on the birth certificate if I didn't. I don't like leaving her alone, but she wants Skylar to come meet his little sister." Squall answered.

Seifer smirked, "Sounds like her."

"I also wanted to make sure Seifer hadn't burned the house down or lost the kids."

Quistis nodded, "Not a bad thing to check. Squall, celebrate, clean up and head back to the hospital. We will bring Skylar there is the morning, okay? I know you'll just worry about Rinoa anyway and not sleep." Quistis offered, "Besides, we need more practice with two kids anyway."

Seifer beamed proudly at Quistis' addendum, "Yup, Leonhart, you didn't think I'd let you beat me, huh? Sol is gonna be a big brother in 6 months."

Qustis rolled her eyes, leave it to her husband to turn procreation into a competition.

Squall nodded "Rinoa will be happy to hear the news." He tilted his head towards Seifer and they headed onto the porch to light the cigars. Quistis sat on the couch and absently ran a hand over her belly. Ten years ago she was fighting in a war, taking lives, now she was sitting on her friend's couch, babysitting her best friends' son, her son's best friend (much to the chagrin of their fathers and the joy of their mothers) as Rinoa brought another life into the world. Life, she mused, was a strange and wonderful thing.

* * *

Like I said... just drabble, fluffy whatever. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


End file.
